1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to girdles, and more particularly it is concerned with a short girdle or a girdle of the type having no leg portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Like long girdles having leg portions, short girdles have the function of raising the hips and supporting the waist and they have a molding action, too. In short girdles, it has hitherto been usual practice to obtain stability of the lower edge of the girdle body by causing the hems to clamp against the thighs.
The short girdles of the prior art have suffered the disadvantage that the wearer do not feel uncomfortable when they remain stationary while in a standing position but they feel uncomfortable when they are in a walking or sitting position.